


Party Foul

by LiesandJintrigue



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Oral Sex, fuck boy Wonho, public fingering, tipsy hook-ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesandJintrigue/pseuds/LiesandJintrigue
Summary: Wonho has a reputation of being a cocky play boy around school. Turns out that cocky attitude is well earned.





	1. Rumor Has It

“Ugh I hate the way my thighs spread when I sit down” you complained, poking at the offensive body part. Sitting on the cool tiled island in your kitchen you examined how your legs look in your cut off shorts. Wonho looked up from the protein shake he was sipping and a sly smile lit up his face.

“Really, Y/N? I love the way your thighs spread. More specifically, I love how they spread for me,” Wonho grinned, his eyebrows waggling suggestively. He ran a hand up your calf and along your inner thigh, eyes on your clothed core, tongue unconsciously running across his lips.

“Down boy,” you joked, pushing him away with your foot, “Don’t you have a date tonight anyway?”

“It is NOT a date. I’m simply staging a run in with someone at the party. Besides, I’ve got plenty of time to take care you you first,” he smirked. Catching your foot he pushed his hips against your sole. He was already semi-hard.

“Really Wonho? Wow,” you rolled your eyes, wrenching your foot from his grasp.

“Suit yourself, you know where I’ll be,” The blond only chuckled as he left the room. You watched him go, humming in appreciation at the sight of his toned physique.

After knowing Wonho for two years and living him for the past summer, you liked to believe you were immune to his charms. You were used to his blatant, near constant flirting by now. Hopping off the counter you started to tidy up the kitchen in preparation for tonight’s party. You and Wonho were known for throwing the best parties, rivaling some of the more notorious frats even. Being able to party whenever and however you wanted had been a big factor for the two of you deciding to move in together. He always paid his half of the rent on time and didn’t make too much of a mess, even offering to do your laundry every so often. Having mind blowing sex on the regular only sweetened the deal.

You’d heard of Wonho almost immediately after entering college. Before freshman orientation week had ended, there were already a myriad of rumors about the boy. All you knew was that his name was Hoseok but everyone called him Wonho and he lived in your building. As curious as you were, once college started you didn’t have time to investigate any further. By the time classes were ending for winter holidays you were ready to let loose. Somehow you found yourself at a frat party, tagging along with some other girls from your floor. Never being much of a partier in your high school years due to studying and extracurriculars, you felt a little out of place. The girls you had come with had melted away in the chaos. People were everywhere but you didn’t really know anyone. At first you had resigned yourself to nursing a drink in some corner in the kitchen, watching as everyone around you had fun. After your third drink you started to feel more confident. Why should you fade into the background just because you didn’t know anyone? You were fun. You were interesting. All you needed was to find someone to click with. Wandering through the house you started looking for someone with potential. A quick circuit around the living room left a lot to be desired so you decided to head upstairs. Looking around you realized this probably was a dead end as well. The area was mostly couples pressed together in tight embraces and making out in dark corners. Passing by doors that must have been bedrooms you heard the occasional moan.

“At least someone is having fun,” you grumbled, suddenly feeling a bit bitter. It’d been awhile since you’d been on a date, much less had sex.

Just as you were about to turn and leave the door on your left opened and an attractive boy with dark hair and even darker eyes stepped out, adjusting his belt. His pale, unblemished face was flushed and his raven locks her tousled. He was gorgeous. You could only guess what he was doing in that room, eyeing his swollen lips. Those same lips stretched into a wide grin when he realized you were staring.

“Hey there beautiful, what’s your name? Some party, huh? What are you up to,” he asked, leaning casually against the wall next to you. His laid-back tone caught you off guard. He acted as if you had been friends for years rather than strangers who had literally just met.

“Y-Y/N,” you stutter.

Slightly taken aback at his sudden interest, your words came out a little more choked than you’d have liked. His eyes flicker up and down your body before settling back on your face. Remembering that you were looking for someone to make the party more bearable you mentally shake yourself. He seemed to be interested in and he wasn’t hard to look at.

“I’m Y/N and I was looking for someone to liven up this party,” you informed him, squaring your shoulders confidently. His eyes flashed with mischief and he leaned closer to you.

“Can I be that someone?”

The next thing you knew you were locked in a passionate kiss, his hand gripping the back of your neck. As your lips slid against his you absentmindedly remembered you were standing in the middle of a frat house.

“Whatever. The people up here are doing the same thing, if not more,” you rationalized to yourself.

Frankly you couldn’t care less about anyone who might be watching. All you cared about was the feel of his plump lips moving against yours. How hot his body felt pressed against yours. How his tongue explored your mouth.

Your attention snapped back to the present when you felt a hand sliding up your thigh, pulling the fabric of your dress with it. When you pulled your head back slightly to meet the boy’s gaze, the hand froze in place.

“Too much?” the boy asked, eyes half hooded and swimming with lust.

You shook your head, a little too enthusiastically you noted, and leaned in for more kisses. The hand resumed its upward journey, squeezing the flesh every now and then. Skimming along to your inner thigh the hand stopped again at the junction between your legs. His fingers brushed against your clothed heat. You were already ridiculously wet and you felt his lips twitch into a smirk.

“You’re already soaked” he groaned, hand moving to cup your sex.

You rocked against his palm, letting your head loll back on your neck. Taking advantage of your exposed throat, he sucked at the sensitive skin of your neck. He could feel the vibrations of the moan that bubbled up. Tugging your panties to the side he stroked your folds, coating them in your juices. His thumb pressed against your clit as he pushed two fingers into your entrance, scissoring you open slowly. The sensation made your knees shake and you thought you might collapse right then and there. Instead you leaned into the boy, wrapping your arms tightly around his neck. Face pressed into the crook of his neck you panted and gasped as he rubbed just the right spot.

“Your moans sound so sexy I’m getting hard just listening to you” he whispered, his warm breath tickling your skin.

He pulled your hand to his crotch and you could feel the tent that was growing in his pants. His tongue darted out to lick the shell of your ear, working his fingers in and out of you faster. You felt the heat rising in your body, pleasure building rapidly. It had been a long time since anyone had touched you.

“Are you going to be a good girl and come for me?”

His voice was thick with need and it set off a chain reaction in your body. You clung to him like your life depended on it as your orgasm rocked your body. As you rode out your high he continued to plant hot kisses on your neck and shoulder. Finally coming down, your knees buckled and you were grateful his tight grip kept you from slipping to the floor. A well muscled arm kept you upright as you sagged against him. While you were catching your breath he nuzzled against your ear again.

“Why don’t we go someplace a little more quiet? My roommate left for break already” he purred, hand reaching down to caress your ass.

You had been about to suggest the same thing. If he was able to get you off that hard with just two fingers, standing in a frat house hallway, you were dying to know what he could do in bed. You weren’t prudish about random hook-ups and if you were honest with yourself, you enjoyed them more than you cared to admit. Nodding in agreement you straightened your dress ready to follow him anywhere. He took your hand and led you out of the house into the chilly night air. Walking along you noticed you were headed in the direction of your dorm. Curious, you asked him in he lived there as well.

“Yeah but I’m hoping to move out soon. My roommate has a huge stick in his ass” he rolled his eyes comically. As you neared the dorm entrance, he slipped his I.D card out of his wallet to buzz you both in. It was then that you realized that you were about to have sex with a complete stranger. You’d forgotten to ask his name.

“I just realized, you know my name but I don’t know yours.” You tried to be nonchalant about it but you were inwardly cringing at how awkward you sounded. Would he think badly about you for having let him get you off and agree to go back to his room without knowing his name? You didn’t know why you cared what he thought of you. This was probably the last time you’d see him after tonight.

“I guess you should know what name to scream,” he wheeled around to face you, smirk firmly in place. You were floored at his cockiness. In most people that would be a huge turn off for you but there was something about him. You had the feeling his attitude came with the skills to back it up. He touched his I.D to the scanner and the door clicked open, holding it for you to enter. He put his hand on the small of your back and guided you to the elevators. Punching his floor number you noted that he lived two floors below you. No wonder you’d never seen him before, you didn’t know anybody on that floor so you had no reason to visit. The hand snaked its way down to rest on your ass.

“I’m Wonho” he said finally, gripping you firmly.

You froze in place, mind whirling at the speed of light. This guys was Wonho? THE Wonho? The boy you’d heard all those rumors about? Throughout the semester his reputation had only grown and suddenly you were unsure if you should go through with this night. Girls had a way of getting pulled into that notoriety of his. You might have been ready to sleep with a random classmate but this changed things.

The doors opened onto Wonho’s floor and he stepped out ahead of you. You had a decision to make: throw caution to the wind and follow him or let the doors close and go back to your room. You watched as he continued down the hallway to his door, humming and keys jingling in unison.

And the doors slid shut.


	2. Avoidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can only avoid Wonho for so long.

It wasn’t like you’d been avoiding Wonho on purpose or anything. You just made sure to take the stairs instead of the elevator when you were in your building. For exercise purposes of course. Which was completely necessary since you’d stopped eating in the cafeteria and subsisted mostly on microwave popcorn and dry cereal. Really the only places you’d been since the new semester started was your classes and the safety of your room. Since that night you’d ditched him, the thought of running into Wonho was mortifying. As much as you dreaded the idea, you also couldn’t shake the feeling of guilt that sat like a stone in your gut. You didn’t feel sorry for the fact that you didn’t have sex with him, but you did feel kind of bad for disappearing without a word. You’d thought about apologizing the next day but when you woke up, the memory of your very public hallway tryst made your cheeks flame. You couldn’t bring yourself to approach him and as the days turned into weeks you thought it’d be more embarrassing to bring up. So instead you walked up seven flights of stairs and ducked behind shrubbery when you saw him on the quad. It was getting exhausting.

One day you’d climbed the stairs three times, having first forgotten your ear buds then your I.D. and when you finally reached your room you flopped face down on your bed. Just as you were about to give in to sleep a light knock roused you. Too tired to drag yourself over to the door you called out for the person to come in, thinking it was probably just a floormate or your R.A.

“Y/N in bed is not something I thought I’d ever get to see,” a man chuckled, lowly.

You stiffened on your bed, face still pressed into your pillow. You recognized that voice, despite having only heard it one night weeks ago. You slowly turned your head to see him leaning casually against the door frame, a small smile fixed on his face.

“Mind if I come in? Just to talk. We can leave the door open,” he tilted his head to the side to look you straight in the eyes. All you could do was give him a small nod, your voice seemed stuck in your throat. Wonho entered the room, leaving the door open as promised, and perched casually on a corner of your desk. He was still every bit of good looking as he was the night you met him. 

 

“You could uck me on that desk,” you mutter, you voice having decided at that moment to work again.

Face flushing you looked at Wonho, trying to read his expression. He couldn’t possibly have heard, you decided, mentally kicking yourself. Where was your mind at?

“Now then, Y/N, let’s talk about you ditching me,” he said, voice even and eyes steadily holding your gaze.

You swallowed hard trying think of some plausible reason other than you’d heard he was a huge man-whore that ruined girls’ reputations.

“I-I was feeling sick,” you stammered, looking away. His dark eyes made your stomach do backflips.

He nodded, still watching you intently. You breathed a silent sigh of relief that he believed your lame lie. It was short lived as the next words left his lips.

“And you’ve been avoiding me because the sight of me makes you sick as well?”

You head snapped up to see his face was still completely impassive. Your eyes slid away from his face and you knew your cheeks were probably betraying your feelings.

“You noticed,” you mumbled, still not meeting his eyes.

“You’re not exactly subtle, throwing yourself into bushes like that,” he chuckled, checking his perfect nails.

You couldn’t deny it so you stayed silent. Your eyes were fixated on his hands, hands that had known you intimately not long ago.

When he glanced up he saw you staring at his hands. A smile tugged at his lips.

“Oh, you remember these don’t you?” he asked, voice dripping with smugness. He waggled his long fingers in your direction.

You remembered alright. Remembered how they’d slipped under your dress that night in the frat house. How they teased you into a shaking orgasm and convinced you to leave with a stranger. If only they hadn’t been attached to Wonho. Still, you couldn’t deny the affect they had on your body. Having Wonho in your room, that knowing smile, those skillful hands, it was doing things to you. You tried to surreptitiously squeeze your thighs together, just enough to calm the ache growing between your legs. Quickly hopping off the bed you crossed the room to the open door. Poking your head out the door you scanned the quiet hallway.

“Did anyone see you come in here” you asked, closing the door and pressing your back to it.

At first he looked confused but then realization flickered across his face. The smirk returned to his lips.

“I was discreet enough,” he shrugged, watching you from his perch on your desk.

“Look,” you began, choosing your words carefully, “I’ve heard some things about you. And I don’t want to hear about me in any of those things. So if we’re going to do this, it stays between the two of us.”

“They won’t hear it from these lips,” Wonho promised, pushing off of the desk.

You nodded slowly. There was something in his demeanor that made you believe he was being sincere. His eyes locked with yours as he sauntered over to where you stood. One hand ghosted up the curve of your torso to cup your chin. You licked your lips in anticipation.

“My roommate has class until 7:30,” you murmured, eyes drifting over to the digital clock next to your bed. It was already after six.

Wonho’s eyes crinkled as he let out a low chuckle. Bringing his lips close to your ear, his warm breath tickled your skin.

“I’ve got plenty of time to get you off,” he growled, “Multiple times.”

You shivered even as you felt heat race through your body. Wasting no time, Wonho’s hand left your chin to knead your breast through your shirt. You arched away from the door into his touch, eager for more. His mouth still near your ear, he captured the lobe between his teeth and tugged lightly.

“Should we take this to the bed?” you asked, reaching for the button on his pants.

You were dying to see what you had walked away from that night. Before you could pull down the zipper his hand circled your wrist, stopping your movement.

“Not this time, baby,” he chided, placing your hand on his chest.

“Why,” you pouted, hand dipping lower again.

“I’m going to take my time when I get inside you,” he said plainly, before he reattached his lips to your neck.

Once again his cockiness astounded you. He seemed so sure that there would even be a next time. You were starting to consider that there might be as well. When he pinned your hand above your head against the door and pressed against you, you could feel he was hard. His other hand traveled down from your breast to dip into the waistband of your pants. You wound your fingers in his hair and pulled his head up for his lips meet yours. Lips parted, your tongue darted out to meet his in a heated kiss. You felt the heat of your arousal building and he had barely touched you. He pushed your pants down past your thighs, fingers grazing your skin along the way. As they trailed their way back up your inner thigh, you let out a small moan.

Encouraged, Wonho slid his fingers between your legs to your heat. The sudden contact made you jump. He nudged your legs apart with his knee, allowing him more access. Feeling his digits curling inside you, your mind rolled back to the night you first met. Just like before, he seemed to know all the right spots to have you curling your toes. His thumb circled your clit in tight circles making your stomach clench.

“I-I’m close,” you panted, body tensing as you began to reach your high.

Wonho’s fingers quickened inside you, driving you over the edge with a small cry. You slumped against the door, knees quaking slightly. All you could do is cling to Wonho as you tried to regain your composure. However, before you could catch your breath, he was sweeping you up into his arms and carrying you over to your bed. He laid you down gently before climbing over you.

“I thought you said-” you started, propping yourself up on your elbows.

“I said I’d get you off multiple times and that’s what I’m about to do,” Wonho grinned, pushing your shoulders back onto the mattress.

He ran his hands over your hips and down your thighs. Gently pushing your knees apart, he settled between your legs.

“Wow,” he breathed softly, staring at your folds, still glistening with your juices.

Instinct made you try to close your legs, your cheeks aflame. He pushed them apart again and continued to take in the sight in front of him.

“You have a beautiful pussy,” he exclaimed, licking his lips.

His candor made your core pulse in anticipation. You threw your arm over your eyes, unable to watch the scene unfolding. Lowering his face to between your legs, his tongue darted out to give a exploratory lick. He groaned in appreciation and you glanced down from under your arm. His eyes were hooded as he continued to lap at your folds, the wet muscle rolling against your skin. It danced dangerously close to your clit but just when you thought he would pay it some attention, he would move to another spot. Somewhat annoyed you reached down to wind in his dark hair, trying to get him where you needed him most. He let you grind against his face, moving it back and forth slowly. The sensations were almost maddening. All your earlier embarrassment dropped away as you focused on the way this boy between your legs was making you feel. Wrapping his arms around your thighs, Wonho held you still as his tongue circled your entrance before pushing inside. A moan caught in your throat one hand ran across your abdomen. You could feel the way the muscles there were tightening as you edged closer to your second orgasm. The way Wonho had been able to wind you up and pull you apart so quickly felt like nothing short of a miracle. Your mind briefly flitted to Wonho’s reputation and you shook your head to dispel the thought. You didn’t want to ruin the mood, not when you were so close. The graze of teeth against your clit brought you back to the present, the sting making you hiss

“Pay attention,” Wonho growled, his words sending small vibrations through your mound.

His eyes were intense as he nipped at your folds, making sure he had your undivided attention. You held his gaze, unable to look away as he continued his ministrations. With sharp flicks of his tongue you couldn’t help but writhe in his grasp. You were almost there.

“Please, I need more. I’m so close,” you begged, hips tilting off the bed.

He obliged, curling a finger into your soaked center. With a few skillful pumps he had you coming apart with a silent scream, back arching off the bed. He lapped greedily at your juices until you were pushing him away, feeling overstimulated. The smirk had returned to his face as he pushed himself onto his knees. You lay there panting feeling like you had run a marathon. Your mouth twitched as Wonho rubbed soothing circles into your thighs with his fingertips. He didn’t seem the type to have a lot of interest in post sex skinship. Silence filled the room as you regained your composure. Glancing at the clock you saw it was close to the time your roommate would be returning from her class. Propping yourself up on your elbows you fixed your gaze on Wonho, still massaging your thighs.

“As much as I enjoyed that, it’s time for you leave” you nodded at the clock. His hands stilled their movements but he didn’t pull away, his skin warm on yours. You shifted away from him, conscious that you were still bare from the waist down.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d think you just used me to get off,” Wonho frowned, his lips pulling into a slight pout.

You just stared at him for a moment, wondering if he was serious or not. He couldn’t keep up the charade for long before he laughed and got off the bed.

“I’m just kidding. I know what this is. I’ll see you around, Y/N” he assured you.

You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. He went to the door, opening it a crack to check the hallway. When he saw it was clear he opened the door wider and stepped out of the room. You rushed to cover your nakedness so you could follow him. He was sauntering towards the elevator and you mentally kicked yourself for not telling him to take the stairs. You’d make sure to remind him next time.

Next time.

You were mere minutes from your latest encounter with the infamous Wonho and you were already plotting your next one. You could tell he was already becoming a problem but with the pleasure he’d just given you, you didn’t have the willpower to tell yourself to forget him. Shuffling back into your room you grabbed you shower caddy and towel to cool down.

Standing under the warm spray in the shower you had a chance to gather your thoughts. You and Wonho were two consenting adults. It was obvious the attraction was mutual so why shouldn’t you explore it? He’d already assured you he wouldn’t blab about anything that happened between you. Brushing your fingers over your still sensitive skin you sighed. No one had ever made you feel the way Wonho had this evening. You wanted to experience it again and again. You wanted to know what it would be like to have him on you, in you. Shivering you decided it might be a good idea to wrap things up before you got too carried away in your daydreams.

When you got back to your room, your roommate was already unpacking her bookbag. Fixing you with a critical gaze she looked you up and down.

“Is that a hickey?” she asked coolly, pointing at your neck.

“A what?!”

You ran over to your closet to check the mirror you had hanging inside. Sure enough there was a mark already beginning to darken just below your ear.

“That son of a bitch,” you muttered, rubbing at the spot angrily.

You caught your roommate’s reflection silently judging you. You smoothed your expression and closed the closet door.

“You signed the roommate agreement. No sex in the room,” she reminded you, crossing her arms over her chest.

It was true, you did sign it. However, when you signed it at the beginning of the year you didn’t know Wonho. Though technically you could’ve argued that you didn’t have “sex”, you liked her well enough that you didn’t want to fight.

“I know. It won’t happen again,” you nodded quietly.

Seemingly satisfied she continued unpacking her bag without another word. You added “no visible marks” to the growing list of things to tell Wonho.

That night as you lay awake in bed you thought about what had happened earlier that evening. Wonho had made you feel so good and you couldn’t wait to see him again. Maybe if you were careful you could keep this, whatever this was, quiet. If people found out your name would be on the long list of names connected to Wonho’s. A rumor that was whispered behind people’s hands as you walked by. For some reason you found yourself caring less and less about what these supposed people would think. You were in college now and you were ready to let loose and live a little. You were ready to take some risks and Wonho was giving you the perfect opportunity to test the waters. 

You just hoped you could stay afloat.


End file.
